Injustice: Gods Among Us
by AnnoyingAnna
Summary: A tragic event changes the lives of the Titans forever. Set in the Injustice Gods Among Us Universe WARNING: SPOILERS ALL OVER THE PLACE. From Cyborg's POV.
1. Metropolis

I don't know where the hell is Metropolis so I'll assume its New York =) If anyone has a better idea for locations, I would appreciate any suggestion.

Huggs.

* * *

The Joker killed Danny Chase and we wanted him to pay. We tracked him down to two different possible locations: Metropolis and Nova Scotia. I have no idea what lead Nightwing to Nova Scottia. He explained but I can't remember. All I could think about back then was Titan's Tower exploding in front of me and Danny's voice, taunting Logan on the communicator, suddenly replaced by statics…

Two locations, one more likely than the other. We slipped up. Biggest mistake we could have ever made. Raven teleported Nightwing and me to Nova Scotia, to a fucking dead end. The others moved to Metropolis. They would talk with the local sups; see if the Joker had stricken anyone else. It was their last mission…

I still remember the sound of the explosion, the way the earth shook and the sky grew dark. The connection with the others-Star, Changeling, Donna, Jerincho- it died all too abruptly. I couldn't hear anything for a long time, only my own heart beat, only the dead silence of the empty space looming on the other side of the sea. Smoke rose from the ground like an ominous beast straining to reach the sky, to swallow it all…

Reality hit Raven faster than it hit me. She collapsed on her knees with a heart-rending wail. Her next shriek pierced my brain, forced me to react in any way I could. I knelt next to her and hugged her close. I know my body can offer no comfort-hard and cold as it is-but she leaned on me all the same, her fingers slipping on the smooth surface that is my flesh.

Nightwing started barking orders, urging me to do this and that, saying we had to do one thing and then something else. I didn't understand anything. All I could think was how odd his voice sounded; how shrill and broken. He was scared shitless…In that instant, it hit me: Starfire was probably dead. And so was Logan, and Donna and Jerincho….everyone gone. We were the only Titans left…

* * *

We had places where we could lick our wounds in private but we all stayed at my place that night. It wasn't even discussed. I could hear Gar's mocking comments: three mighty superheroes huddling together in a small apartment like spooked children…That little green bastard will bug me from behind the grave. That night, a self-made joke imagined with his voice in my head made me cry like a child.

The next morning, Joker's death was announced in the News. I smashed the TV in a rage. Superman had stolen my revenge; he did what I couldn't do, what my stupid stunned brain didn't think of doing. I hated him for that but then I learnt the Joker committed a far worse crime against Superman. The hatred disappeared, leaving a void in my chest and the bitter taste of despair in the back of my throat.

* * *

The funeral was arranged seven days later. It was a private ceremony but almost a hundred people attended. There were no graves because there were no corpses. The tombstones served as pillars to head sculptures. They were meant to be beautiful and I admired whoever had the skill to make stone resemble a human face so accurately but his skill didn't help my pain. It only worsened it. I wanted to smash those stone heads, wipe those fake smiles and yell in their deaf ears to get fucking real. They were dead, gone forever…

Thank God Sarah was there. Only looking at her made me feel better. Gar's tombstone made my stomach twist into knots; I felt like my head was going to explode when the Minister started talking about him, putting him to rest with a pre-arranged speech. I was afraid to grab her hand, afraid to crush it in a thoughtless act. She seemed to understand because she grabbed my wrist and leaned on my arm.

I looked at the others: Batman stood next to Nightwing. They kept their cool, professional, till the Minister addressed Star. Dick's cool face crumbled. He made this strangled heart-rending sound and covered his face to hide his tears. The Bat's armored hand was immediately on his shoulder but it was politely pushed aside. The grave cool front was back up…Damn…

Raven didn't break. I'm not even sure if she's listening to the world anymore. Not one word in seven days, no reaction at all. The dark shadow of her hood hides her eyes. I'm thankful for that She can't hide the red skin and the beastly fangs I can see on her mouth but I thank God I can't see her eyes…

Donna's last. I glanced at Wonder Woman. Again, I find no grief. I can feel the rage pulsating on her powerful muscles; see it on her gritted teeth and the deep scowl marring her pretty face. There is a fire in her eyes I have only seen on fanatics. She speaks as soon as the Priest's over; an ugly commanding voice…

"The JLA will meet at 4' in the Watch Tower to address all recent events and to aid a friend in need. Anyone who wishes to join is welcome."

She left without another word, rocketing up so hard the few humans in our midst were flown off their feet. She was a small dot in the sky in a second. I felt fear then. I knew of Superman's rampage for peace and seeing Wonder Woman acting like that…Only an idiot wouldn't be afraid thinking of those two working together in the state of mind they were in…

And then there was Raven…Red-possibly-four-eyed Raven.

"Nightwing, a word?"

"Superman's parents were kidnapped." He whispered back.

"How…?" I knew how. The Batman was…had been standing right behind him. He was gone now…Sneaky bastard…"…I'm gonna help."

"I'm in too…"

"Great…what're we gonna do 'bout Raven. Have you seen her face?"

"…yes….We'll get help once this is dealt with. For now, just leave her alone…"

I resented the directive and an irrational surge of hatred squeezed my heart. Listening to Nightwing got me to my friends' funeral…Not listening could have taken me to obliteration. I wasn't sure which was best but I knew it wasn't really his fault. It was mine for getting involved in all this shit...for thinking I'm indestructible. For all the metal in my body, I'm still human…and I'm gonna act like a human being…

Raven was standing by the tombstones, staring at Jerincho's stone face. I watched, hoping for a display of grief, of anger, of anything. Time wasted. I walked up to her.

"Hey…how are you holding up?"

A direct question; she had to answer. I had forgotten how soft her voice is, how hard it is for my human ear to catch what she says…

"…holding up?"

"How're you doing? You've been really quiet…I'm here for you, Raven, okay? I'm your friend and I'm still here…"

"Thank you."

A cloud of smoke spread out of her body. It consumed her. The dark odorless cloud was dispersed by the wind. I can't describe how frustrating it is to have a friend that can poof away. Can't even find her, can't keep an eye on her…

I can only hope she'll show up at the Watch Tower and that wherever she is, she's crying and raging as she should.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I work on a second chapt? :D


	2. Ding, dong, Nightwing's dead

Okay, so here a second chapter.

Aurora Swetswan: Yey! Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it. The 80' Titans were the best everrrr. I hope Injustice Writers make justice (lol) to Raven on Year Three. Did you see she's going to face Constantine?! How awesome is that! Yey! Brazil? I'm from Argentina! :D

Kian: thank you Here you go!

* * *

We got the nut-jobs into a container. Superman and Wonder Woman flew them away. Didn't know where they took them and never cared enough to ask. Flash, Jason and I teleported to the Watch Tower where the others were waiting for news.

It was weird how protective I felt of Jason. He had just killed one of the only friends I had left, he had killed a great noble man but I wasn't mad at him; sad and on the verge of despair, but not mad. I guess he kinda reminded me of myself at that age; cornered by the crappy world, angry and alone, having that constant need to lash out….Maybe if I had been dragged into a battlefield when I was just a kid, I may have ended up killing someone too. It had been a fluke accident; I saw it all….

The moment we stepped into the Watch Tower, I knew shit was about to get serious because Raven was there and her eyes immediately fixed on Jason.

"You have killed Richard." She stated calmly. "You wanted to hurt him and you did. Now he's perished and you are proud of what you have done."

For long moments, everyone was quite. At the time, it seemed her dispirited voice was the cause of the pain in my chest but then I understood her powers were seething off of her in waves, cutting through the air to nibble our flesh. At the time, I didn't see her glowing eyes either, didn't think if she snapped there, she could get us all killed. I was struck by the accusation. I had learnt to trust Raven; she knows stuff no one else can know….

Jason reacted faster than I did and again it was with rage.

"It was an accident! I didn't want to kill him! He just…"

"You are pleased that Batman is now all alone." She hissed and her mouth twisted in a feral grimace. I stared at the fangs she now had, I fixated on them, barely paying attention to her words. "You are pleased with your kill, murderer."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Jason rushed at her, screaming like a madman; it was horrible to hear that sound coming from the mouth of a kid but the noise he made next was even worse: a loud inhuman howl of sheer agony. It was cut off abruptly. His body tensed like a bow-string, back curled in a painful arch, as it rose in the air. Blood started oozing from his nose, his eyes, and his ears. And then I felt it: the mounting heat and the invisible weight dropping on us; it all punched me like a fist. Sparks shot out of the machines surrounding us and of my own suffering circuits; the iron groaned and the light flickered Raven was levitating; her face was calm, serene as it always was, but I could see her eyes, all four of those hideous eyes….and the single tear that glided down a red cheek…

"You have killed my friend…" Her voice caressed my seething brain. Cold and soft as it always was. "And now I shall kill you…"

"Rave…Rave stop!" I called to her; my voice sounded weak over the ringing on my ears. "You're gonna kill us all!"

"…good."

Figures the witch would snap in the worst place at the worst time. I crawled towards her, gritting my teeth to bare the agony ripping at me from all places. I wasn't going to get to her in time. I looked at her, I tried to call out to her again but my voice failed me. She floated there, her cape waving at her back, her eyes glowing, and her skin redder than I have ever seen it...She wasn't her anymore. It was Trigon wearing her body. She was gone and I was the only one left. At that moment, for a fraction of second, I agreed with her: we were all going to die; good.

And then Raven grunted and fell off the air. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her before she slammed her weird face against the ground.

"Damn, that was nasty!" Flash heaved, easing her to the floor. I glared at him; misplaced anger, but to hell with it. I slugged towards Raven to make sure he hadn't hurt her. The poor guy was trembling and sweating; guess I couldn't have looked any better. "You knew she can do this? Felt my muscles about to tear!"

"Whatever that was, she could have get us all killed…"Green Lantern snarled. He had fallen on his knees like the others….like me. I realized he was screaming. Every alarm on the Watch Tower was wailing. I had to make sure everything was working properly… "She can't do that again…"

"Jason's hurt…" Hawk Girl said. "…is it true? He killed Nightwing?"

"It was an accident…" Flash stated, rushing towards the kid.

Suddenly, hearing someone say Nightwing's death had been an accident really pissed me off. It sounded like an excuse, like it didn't really matter. Yeah, I killed a great hero but I'm sorry, so what's for lunch? Raven said the brat felt good about it and I believed her. Maybe he was just too screwed up and I wasn't gonna hurt him but then I realized that if it had been me, if there was innocent blood on my hands, I wouldn't have let it pass as an accident. If I had killed someone, then it wouldn't have mattered how. It would have been my fault, my kill. I would be a murderer.

Nightwing was dead, my leader, my friend, gone 'cause this stupid brat couldn't control his temper.

I picked up Raven and walked to Jason. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not and the sight of his pale bloody face sent shudders up my spine but I was really angry.

"He can't be with us anymore…" I said. "So it was an accident but he killed someone. Someone close to me, someone close to her. So we've got to be careful not to piss him off 'cause he may attack us when we are fighting a serious battle? He's a brat that can't control himself, fine….Then he shouldn't be here at all…"

I stared at him dead in the eye as I spoke, daring him to make a move, to attack me, to give me an excuse to punch the living crap outta him. I'm sure he wanted too; his limbs twitched, he bared his bloody teeth at me and moaned. He wanted to but he couldn't. Whatever Raven did to him landed him in bed in lots of pain for a month. I looked at the others; nobody looked up to meet my eyes. Nobody said one word. It was the last time anyone mentioned Nightwing ever again.


End file.
